Adventures of a Little Rabbit
by VampHibari
Summary: In the village of Rabbits and pandas which is underground Tsuna who is a rare male rabbit decides goes up to the surface of the world where nly carnivores are with his friend Enma...How will they survive...Read the story to find out! all27..later on 1827
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of Adventures

THE CLUMSY RABBIT AND HIS LIFE

HI READERS~ If you have read my other stories you can call me Chocovamp or Undying when you review~

AFTER YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE REVIWS GIVE ME MOTIVATION! also this is all27 and 1827

Anyways heres the summary~

In this planet of animals there are places specific animals...Animals that can change into there human form were called Humanimal while the ones that cannot change into humans were just animals...In the far North it is the **Wolf & Dog Village**..In the West is the **Dragon & Nine-Tail Fox Village**...In the East is the **Liger & Cheetah Village**...In the South is the **Kangaroo & Hawk Village** and finally in the middle of all is the **Rabbit & Panda** Village..All area's were carnivorous except the middle of the world...they say mostly females were in the middle village and rarely guys...Dont ask how they reproduce... its god's power... One day a war broke out from all over the world seeing which village will dominate which... The middle village hid away somewhere safe while the carnivores were fighting all over the place...Five years after the war started, a little small male rabbit was born with the name Tsunayoshi Sawada... This is where the whole story starts...

14 years after Tsuna was born and 19 years after war started...

"Tsu-kun! Hurry up or you'll be late to school!"

"Mom! Its the weekend so i dont need to go to school!"

"Oh yea i forgot sorry Tsu-kun"

Tsuna is now 14 years old and lives in the village of rabbits and pandas...The village was in the ground where its stable and where they can hide away from the danger..He did not have many friends for there was barely one or two guys and for he was very weak..physically and was small for his size

"Hehe guys look its Tsuna the weak kekeke" All the childrens at school disliked and made fun of Tsuna...

"Class in session" said the teacher...

Everyone had school and after school tsuna would go straight home and wonder...

_"why am i like this?"_

He thought of many things for what was up in the surface... Would he be better living up there than here in the ground...

When he was 7 his dad told him about the surface..How great it was...where it was bright in the morning by the sun and dark at night but the moon shines at the world...

He decided...He wants to go up to the surface and face the world...He told his parents..

His mom was shocked and yelled at the boy, "NO you can never go up there Tsuna! ITS DANGEROUS AND -!"

His mother was shocked that she was screaming at her son and hugged him, "I-Im sorry Tsu-kun but you must never go up there"

His mom disagreed but his dad spoke up, "Do you wish to give up or do you wish to really go up there."

His mom was shocked by what his father has said...

"Dad i want to go up" Tsuna told him as firmly as he can..

"Sigh i see..Nana (Which is tsuna's mom's name)..he is all grown up and he can decide now..."

"B-but Iemitsu(Tsuna's dad's name)...H-how can our little boy survive there on his own..."

"I have an old accomplice who is a sun dragon..i can try to contact him and ask if he can take care of him...dont worry he is a strong man"

For a week Tsuna got ready and packed the things he needed to and his father told him that his friend agreed and will be on the surface waiting... His mom only watched her son as he got ready...

Now it is time for Tsuna to go to the surface...

"Mom..Dad..thank you..i will come back safely one day and take you with me to a safe place after i found somewhere stable up there..."

Nana cried on Iemitsu's shoulder...

"Dont worry mom if you do i wont feel very happy..."Tsuna gave her a smile...and She stopped her tears and gave him the best smile she can give him and so did his dad."

"Tsuna..my friends name is Reborn and he will take care of you so dont you worry..."

"umm dad i have a question.."

"what is it?"

"How will i go to the surface..."

His father then explained that there is a place where he only knows that reaches the surface...They all headed to that place and finally at the place...

"I guess this is it...Mom..Dad..once again thank you.."

They both replied with a smile, " Be safe"

Tsuna went up and found himself somewhere really bright..It was brighter than his underground village...

"Hmm... Are you Tsunayoshi Sawada.."

Tsuna couldnt see who it was... But finally his vision came back. He saw a man in black with curled side burns and a tail that was golden orange...

"ummm yes and are you Mr. Reborn?"

"Yes i am...come here..."

The boy headed toward the man and asked,

"Where are we..."

"We are at the place where it used to be the Rabbit and Panda village...hmm?"

"What is it?"

"Is that thing your friend.."

Tsuna turned around and saw his buddy Enma...his body size was about tsuna's feet to his kneecap..he was a panda form because he was an animal...which are the ones who cannot change into human forms...until they have a resolution or retrieves strength or power...

"Enma what are you doing here..."

"I heard you wee leaving so i told my parents and they let me and i stowed away..."

Tsuna was shocked...but since its too late..

"Mr. Reborn his is my partner Enma and he is a panda as you can see."

"He's your mate..?"

"NO! i mean like buddies..." The male rabbit blushed and the man smirked..

"I see anyways lets get going.."

"How will we go?"

"By on my back of course..."

"But ho-!"

The man turned into a huge golden orange dragon...Tsuna and Enma rode his back to the village of dragons...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 Message to Readers

Hi guys its Undying Sensei here and I want to say something to all of you fans of my stories. You see I looked at my mail and there was like 400 (estimated) amounts of fan fiction mail and I was really happy. **However I noticed there were barely any reviews or private messages about anything**.

I know we all never have seen each other (well maybe) but I wish you guys will send messages or reviews to other stories of mine. I really do. I will answer all messages containing any questions through private messaging or in the stories.

I hope to see your messages.


End file.
